


Memento

by majorshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Future Fic, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lisa Braeden has done fine on her own for most of her life. She doesn’t need protecting, she never has, and she sure as hell doesn’t know the first thing about guns.</i></p><p>Post 6x21; inspired by Doctor Who S5 and the quote "Nothing is ever truly forgotten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> I love fics that explore this new Lisa and Ben; even if I didn't like that it was done, and I had a bit of inspiration. Also, how would Cas remove everything that had Dean in it? Things like that make little sense to me, and open all kinds of new doors to things that could be done.

_"The most painful state of being is remembering the future, particularly the one you'll never have.”_

 

Lisa Braeden has done fine on her own for most of her life. She doesn’t need protecting, she never has, and she sure as hell doesn’t know the first thing about guns.

So it’s really a shock when she finds herself standing in a gun shop about to buy a handgun that feels startlingly familiar. The man behind the counter asks if she knows what she’s doing and she picks it up, unsure.

Muscle memory she doesn’t remember learning takes over as she goes through the basics, loads the clip and cocks it, thumbing the safety.

The looks she receives range from suspicious to appreciative. She buys the gun.

The man next to her asks for a Winchester, and she flinches.

 

The calendar mocks her, 2011 swimming before her eyes, unfamiliar. When did 2010 end? What did she do? Who did she kiss at midnight?

Ben’s voice breaks through and she starts, clings to her son and doesn’t know why.

 

Bacon makes her smile, and she feels like maybe she should be crying when she curls up in bed alone.

 

Table salt and a jar of water hide under her bed, next to a gun she never bought.

 

She dreams.


End file.
